Deformed bars are well known in the art. For example, Australian Design Registration No 85482 depicts a deformed bar having a longitudinal rib and spiral deformations, the spirals being fully mismatched on either side of the rib. By comparison. Australian Design Registration No 85483 depicts a deformed bar having a longitudinal rib and spiral deformations which are only slightly mismatched on either side of the rib.
Further, deformed bars with hot rolled threads are known. Australian Pat. No. 438,788 teaches such a bar which has a continuous spiral and is capable of being cut in any position for the application of a specially fabricated nut. The deformed bar taught by No. 438,788 is known in the art as the "Dywidag" bar and the specially fabricated nut essential for use with this bar as the "Dywidag" nut.
The application of a thread to a deformed bar is taught by Australian Pat. No. 536,627.
It is an object of this invention to provide an improved threaded deformed bar.